Force of Will
by Epsilon Vindicare
Summary: The sith apprentice of Darth Malgus is sent to an undiscovered planet to eliminate a trapped jedi knight shortly after a massive cataclysm shakes the planet's surface. Rating may possibly go up in later chapters.
1. Prolouge

**(A/N) Hey there everyone, this idea has been tugging at my head for a good long while so I thought I'd write it down and see how it goes. Just you all know this takes place during the Cataclysm expansion and just before Darth Malgus breaks from the Empire. Oh and Star Wars the Old Republic is owned by Bioware and Warcraft is owned by Blizzard Entertainment.**

The air around him was still, the durasteel room was dark, and all one could hear was the constant humming of the surrounding machinery as the black-robed form kneeled in the center, slightly shaking from the seething fury he was building up in his body, letting the Force flow freely through him to prepare himself for the moment it would all begin. After a minute, the door slid open and a fully armored white and orange republic trooper ran into the room, blaster raised at the ready. The solider spotted the figure on the ground and brought his blaster to his shoulder, lining him up in the iron sights, and pulling the trigger.

Time seemed to slow for the kneeled figure as he swiftly propelled himself to the side with the Force, standing up, letting the black Balmorran armor under his black and red robes show as he finished standing. Two lightsabers are pulled from their places on his side with the Force. Then, two hisses fill the air as the red glow of both lightsabers jump from the hilts and cast a dull glow on his armored mask. He channeled the force into his legs as he shot towards the Republic solider, deflecting each incoming shot easily as he swung with his saber and cut the sentient in half at the torso, the hologram finally fading as the training droid lay on the ground dead.

Then, several doors slammed open as a dozen more Republic soldiers poured out, all not bothering to aim and wordlessly firing madly at him. The sith charged forward with a piercing roar, lightsabers humming in the air with each movement he made. Each stroke of the blade cleaved another program apart, with each movement he had cut down another one of them. Lashing out with the Force and slamming several of the things against the unrelenting durasteel walls. His hand remained raised as a torrent of force lightning shot from his hand and caught the rest of the droids in his blast of Force energy. Letting the programs shake as the electricity coursed through their circuits. He let a sadistic smile form under his mask, battle was one thing he loved more than anything in the galaxy.

Just as the metaphorical dust settled, even more training droids stormed through the open doors, surrounding him once more. He took a good look around him; there were about twice the usual number surrounding him. The sith slid into his stance, then the blasting started. Dozens of blaster rounds all flying straight at him. The human's lightsaber's becoming a blur of motion as they spun in fast-moving circles, blocking and deflecting each shot that came in his direction, redirecting almost all of the blasts coming his way until only two were left standing. Both of which were promptly finished off by a saber toss, severing both of their heads.

As the last of the droids died out, he heard one more pair of footfalls behind him. The smile became even wider when he heard the unmistakable sound of another lightsaber igniting. Without turning around, he back flipped over the jedi and swung his lightsabers down to strike it down, but the jedi had turned around fast enough and brought his green colored blade up to catch his sabers and locked them with his own. The sith then gathered his strength and started to push the blades downward, letting the glow of the weapons show him the face of his enemy. It was a human, male, with black hair and brown eyes.

A stanch look of determination in the jedi's eyes, it almost made the sith want to laugh. Pulling his leg up, he slammed his plated boot into the jedi's chest, launching him back to the wall. The sith used this moment to gain the upper hand, sprinting towards him, lightsaber at the ready when the jedi slashed forward with his saber in an laughable attempt to stop him and save himself. The sith batted aside the blow with ease before taking his second saber and impaling it in the 'human's' chest, letting the hologram fade, and the droid fall to the floor. He sheathed his lightsabers and returned to his original kneeling position.

The lights to the training room turned back on and the sith once again rose and walked out of the open door, walking past the two imperial troopers as they tried to ask him inane questions that he didn't even bother to listen to.

Hakk Martano had been an apprentice to his master, the feared Darth Malgus for several years. He relished all the opportunities his master gave him for conflict and bloodshed, as well as the chance to let his power expand. As he stepped into his room, he pulled the hood down from his head, letting his short-cropped brown hair out from under the robe.

He reached up and pulled the armored mask from his face, laying it on his study desk, next to the sith holocron he had been studying before deciding to train. His skin was slightly pale skin, and his once blue eyes had shifted into a golden yellow color due to the corruption of the Dark side. He returned to the kneeling position by his desk and begin to meditate on the dark side of the Force, as well as focus on his rage and passion, just as his master had taught him. But he also used this time reflect on his journey.

He had been a small child living on the Imperial occupied world of Balmorra, in-between one of those planet's pathetic rebellions. He had been no more than eight when he had reached out with the force and pulled a ball from across the room into his hands. They had been living in a small village, both his mother and father had stable jobs, so they lived a comfortable enough life. He had friends, he liked going to school. Remembering that always made him scowl with how weak he had been back then.

He could still remember the look of panic on his parent's faces when they saw him use the Force. They almost immediately had thrown their coats on and jumped in a shuttle headed towards Sobrik. They were going to make an attempt to smuggle him off-world; they didn't want their only child to become a sith monster. He asked his parents what was happening and they had told him that they were taking him far away from Balmorra, where the Empire could never find him.

Hakk could still remember the rage he felt when heard that. They were wanted to take him away from everything he had loved for reasons he didn't understand, nor care to try. He wanted to reach out to push them away; but ended up using the Force, powerfully pushing both of them hundreds of yards off the Spaceport's balcony to the hard floor below.

A sith lord who had already been following his family since their shuttle touched down in the city had witnessed the whole thing, and approached Hakk while he was staring at his parent's dead and broken bodies from all the way up, people and shuttles still going about their business as if nothing interesting had happened. As he stood there in the crowded spaceport, he thought about the feeling he had after he killed them; he remembered how good it felt, and that he wanted more. The sith that had approached him grabbed him by the back of the collar and hauled him towards a shuttle bound for Korriban. He always thought about that moment, on that dark shuttle all by himself, with only the dull shine of the red light leading towards the cockpit on his way to who-knows-where. He would have never guessed back then that this would be the greatest moment of his life at that time.

He remembered arriving on Korriban and how different it looked from Balmorra. This place was just canyons, large imposing statues carved from walls and the slightly intimidating red sky. Then, walking through the sacred halls of the Sith Training Academy on the ancient Sith home world for the first time, the years of throwing himself into his training and studies, then the pleasure and power he gained from cutting down every last acolyte who had dared to stand in his way.

He remained in the academy for years until he was eighteen years old when the final trails came. Hakk had stood silently in his overseer's office with the other acolytes he had trained with over the years, well the ones who hadn't died already. All of them were male humans, though one of the other boys, Jax, had both of his eyes replaced with cybernetics after Hakk ripped both of them out during a sparring match where things had gotten a little too competitive.

Their overseer, a pure-blooded sith female sized them up one final time, telling each of them that the winner would receive the honor of becoming the apprentice of Darth Malgus, the powerful sith lord who led Imperial forces on worlds like Alderaan and the recent Sacking of Coruscant. They were tasked with scouting through the tomb of Tulak Hord to find a certain relic that they needed to pass.

Almost as soon as they were out of sight of the entrance and well into the tomb, Hakk cut down the other acolytes with him and troughed through the tomb, cutting down numerous Tuk'kata, ancient guardian droids, and other vermin that crossed his path. Once he had emerged from the dark place relic in hand, he ran as fast as he could back to the office to turn in. Once he got inside, he saw Darth Malgus himself standing there waiting for him. Hakk kneeled before him and finally became a sith. He handed him artifact with pride in his heart. Upon being named Dark lord's apprentice, he was flown to Malgus' flagship where he was given his pair of lightsabers, his mask, armor, and robe.

He continued to meditate on his anger before his holocommunicator began to beep. Pressing the receive button, the shape of his master appeared before him. "My apprentice, I require your presence at the helm."

"Yes, my master." After cutting the transmission, he reaffixed his mask and hood as he walked down the lit hallways of his master's Harrower-class dreadnaught 'Darkness'. After reaching the helm, he kneeled before his master, who had his arms cross behind his back, his hood pulled down so his completely pale and bald head was showing, as he stared out into the endless void of space, his breathing apparatus making a faint but easily detectable hiss with each breath. "What do you wish my master?" Malgus slowly turned around and made a hum of thought.

"Rise, my apprentice." Following his master's order, he rose from his knees. "I have decided to give you one final test, my apprentice." Hakk grew a hopeful smile behind his mask.

"Master, do you really mean?" Malgus knew exactly what his apprentice meant.

"Yes, Hakk. You will have one more task presented before you, and upon passing, you shall be a Lord of the sith. Though I trust you shall still remain in my service?" Hakk bowed once more

"My loyalty shall remain with you, my master. Or should I say, Emperor Malgus." Hakk wasn't totally sure, but he had a good guess that his master cracked a smile under his respirator.

"Yes, the time will come soon for us and those that have pledged their loyalty to me to break from this weak and failing empire. But, that will not be done now, but soon. But back to business." He stepped out of his position and stepped over to the holobridge, pulling up a view of an interesting looking planet. With the look of it, it was possibly an agri-world or just a completely unexplored panet. The planet was almost completely made of water, with four major bodies of land inside it. Though the bottom continent was so shrouded in mist you could see it from orbit. "Those loyal to me in Imperial Intelligence have informed me of a lone jedi out in the unknown regions, the jedi's purpose there is unknown. They gave chase and shot her down over this planet. I want you to go down and finish her." Hakk let the savage smile return, he always loved killing jedi.

"It shall be a pleasure, my master." Malgus continued to scan through the planet.

"There is a catch my apprentice. This planet is not uninhabited. Due to the limited range constraints, I can only tell that they are primitive, and more than one type of sentient species inhabit the planet. The one internal scan we could make showed us the area where the jedi's ship crashed." The holo-screen flipped to a shot of a swamp, it reminded him somewhat of Dagobah. But he did see some very primitive looking tower-like buildings far off in the background.

"Are there any limitations on this planet, my master?" Malgus waved an arm dismissively.

"I care not what happens to them, do what you will." Hakk once more rose to his feet

"It shall be done my master." Malgus walked away from his place at the holo and back to the window at the bridge

"A ship has already been made ready. If it is at all possible learn of the the reason of the jedi's presense in the area. You are to leave immediately, now go." Hakk bowed to his master before silently walking out of the helm of the ship towards the armory. Hakk smiled once more as he let his mind wander briefly, he always enjoyed being under Malgus.

Hakk always thought himself as an unusual sith, in that he had no desire to betray his master. To him, titles and political positions meant nothing. He understood the fear that came from your enemies with the title of 'Darth' but not the political means. What good was a position on the Dark Council if he could easily strike them down? Power did not come from betrayal or power plays, they came from conflict, passion, and from the heat of battle. Your strength can only grow while the drums of war beat loudly in the background. Perhaps that is why his master chose him as his apprentice?

But he shrug off the thought, Hakk had reached the hangar where a Sith Interceptor was just finishing being refueled. Climbing into the pilot seat, he made his final systems check, set his navigator to the same coordinates of the jedi's Starfighter crash and lauched from the hangar, engaged the hyperdrive, and shot off into hyperspace.

While waiting for his Starfighter to emerge from hyperspace, he recited the same mantra that he had done almost every day since arriving at the Sith Academy "Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength, I gain power. Through power, I gain victory. Through victory, my chains are broken. The Force shall set me free."

 **(A/N) So, what did you guys think? Please shoot me a review with any mistakes you may see or any ideas you have.**

 **Also the name of the armor set he's wearing is the Eradicator's armor**


	2. Crash Landing

**(A/N) Hey guys, I have another chapter for you. I needed a bit of time to think of some added OC characters, as well as make sure that everything lines up. So please, read through and let me know what you think.**

There was one thing Corporal Tanoldas Bradshaw always hated about Dustwallow Marsh, and that was the Light-forsaken heat and humidity in this place. But, his training and the fact that his commanding officer, Captain Duarrin Fireshade was standing right next to him, kept him standing at complete attention while the sweat uncomfortably fell down his brow. Guarding the gates of any city, let alone Theramore was a boring but an understandably necessary task, anyone with half a mind could figure that out. But outside the city walls, the Marsh smelled like an ogre outhouse, and the full plate-mail he wore only made that worse.

He silently cursed his luck as it came to him that his sister Callie was probably smiling to herself like a fool with some cushy post she more than likely was assigned to. Captain Fireshade always gave her the easy jobs, the quel'dorei was not so subtle when it came to the massive crush he had on his sister. But on the bright side, at least out here he wasn't getting hounded by those deserters and their insane propaganda spree. It was the same thing almost every day, they would find a guard at their posts and just harass them constantly with a garbage buddy act. They were told to merely ignore them and keep to their posts; which was a lot harder than it sounded; they were incredibly persistant.

The human supposed that eventually something would happen that would make this day relevant, like maybe a horde attack from Brackenwall Village or the Grimtotem tribe camped several miles down the road would attempt a raid or something of the sort. The Horde attack seemed all the more likely ever since Garrosh Hellscream was named as the Horde's warchief. Every last person, Horde or Alliance, knew how much the red-skinned orc hated the Alliance. But until then, he would be here, guarding the city gates like he was ordered to. Until he heard what sounded like a sigh of disappointment. Looking over, very surprised to see that it came from the captain, the elf was normally completely silent and focused while he worked; unless he was reprimanding him from something or other that he did incorrectly. It was even more surprising when the captain spoke up.

"Corporal, might I ask you a question?" The human was unsure if this was some kind of test where if he engaged a response back he would just get yelled at for laziness, so he silently tested the waters.

"….Yes sir." The elf looked back up front, keeping his eyes on the bridge that led into the city.

"What is your take on;" He paused for a moment. "intimate relationships between races?" Then it clicked. He fully understood what this conversation was about. Which was ironic, since he was just thinking about that a minute ago.

"Permission to speak freely sir?"

"Granted."

"You're talking about that crush you have on my sister?" Yep, that got the reaction he expected. Seeing the captain heavily flinch and straighten himself up made him almost burst out laughing; key word here being almost.

"W-what? I-I-I-I have no idea what you're talking…Ah damn, how did you know?" Well that was new. He had never heard Duarrin stumble over his words either. Tanoldas had never felt this confident around any of his superiors before.

"You aren't as subtle as you think you are sir." He turned for a moment to see the High elf sulk momentarily before turning back towards him.

"Has Callie ever….said anything about me?" Tanoldas took a moment to actually think about that.

"If she has, I've never heard her talk about it. I know she's never talked down about you behind your back, so there's that I guess." He could see his captain smile underneath his helmet as they went back to their original silence, which grew more and more awkward by the second even though it was supposed to. He felt like he should say something "You know, I could probably set you two up if you wanted captain."

"Really? You aren't joking?" Tanoldas could only nod.

"Of course sir, plus I don't think playing that kind of joke on you would be very healthy for my career." The silence that ensued was a bit more comfortable than the last time until he peered into the sky and saw something most curious. "Captain Fireshade, up there in the sky. I think I see something." Duarrin glanced upwards and tilted his head in confusion. Right now, he couldn't make heads or tails of what it was. But it was descending rather quickly towards the tree line. That's when he noticed the angle of its decent and more importantly, the smoke and flames coming from the thing.

"I'm not sure what it is Corporal, but whatever it is, it's crashing." The captain beat his plated fist against the gate several times "Open the gate!" As the city gates slowly pulled open he turned back to Tanoldas. "Corporal, get inside, get to Lady Proudmoore and inform her of this at once!" The human gave a quick salute and slipped inside the gates, starting to sprint towards the center tower where Lady Jaina had made her quarters.

Tanoldas burst through the door hard and fast enough to make the inner door sentries almost panic and make a lunge at him with their halberds. He then began to make his way up the, in his opnion, the unnecessarily long stair case to her chambers at the top. After making his way through her personal guard, Tanoldas gave a quick bow to the city's leader. "Lady Proudmoore, I have something to report!" Jaina Proudmoore slowly turned from the window and walked to the map-covered table in the center of the room.

"Do not worry guardsman, I saw that flying machine crash from the window. I have already sent the scouts to investigate and bring back any survivors. You may return to your post." Tanoldas gave another quick bow before hurrying out the door. As he was making his way back he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking back, he saw it was his sister Callie, again breaking regulation by not wearing her helmet, her long black hair fluttering from the wind.

"Tan, what's going on? The city's scouts pretty much bolted out the gates once they opened and the rest of the guard is on full alert. Is it the Horde?" Tanoldas gave his sister a pat on her back.

"Some kind of unknown flying machine crashed out in the swamps. The scouts are going out to recover who or whatever is in that thing." He gave her a nod and jogged back to his post.

There was a silence in the marsh that was hard to find in the center of Kalimdor. Just about everywhere west of them was locked in a constant skirmish from the Alliance and Horde conflict. But yet, the fighting hadn't really spread towards Theramore. Sure there were the occasional small encounters, but so far nothing major. So, many who lived in Dustwallow came to appreciate the silence and the opportunity to breathe a little easier; if only for a moment.

The group of five mounted horseman rocketing through the forest killed whatever silence was left following the smoke trail to wherever the machine had crashed. After tying off their horses, the humans walked slowly through the trees, daggers and bows at the ready, brushing aside any foliage in their way, careful to avoid making any noise. After passing through the brush, the humans were awestruck at what they found.

It was a red, sleek, angular craft; but none of them knew what it was, or where it came from. The lead male human up front nocked a bowstring, keeping an arrow ready in case anything did happen. "What is this thing? You ever seen anything like this before Kat?" The human female closest to the ship slowly climbed on one of the craft's wings.

"Nope, but it seems way too sophisticated for a goblin or a gnome to make." She carefully sheathed her daggers and placed a gloved hand on what she assumed to be the cockpit window. She jumped back when she heard it start beeping at her, quickly making her way back to her comrades thinking that the ship would explode; but instead, the glass slid back with a hiss.

They kept their weapons drawn and waited for anything to emerge, when nothing did, they slowly approached, peering into the cockpit to find anything. When they found was astonishing. It looked like a cross between a human and a draenei: dark blue skin, two tentacle things were hanging from her head, and no hooves. It was definitely a female, the breasts and feminine appearance were proof enough of that. She was clothed in white and brown robes and there was some kind of silver metal cylinder strapped to her waist. They jumped back when they finally her breathing, it was ragged but it was there.

One of the humans holstered his daggers and got up closer to get a better look "By the light, she's beautiful." With practiced precision, his dagger severed the cord holding her to the seat, hauled her unconscious body out of the ship, and set her down on the back of his horse, they rode off, hurrying themselves back to Theramore; not noticing the single green-skinned figure heading in the opposite direction.

Morna Steelhand was angry that she wasn't allowed to kill the humans while they were distracted with removing that thing from that odd plane, her battleaxe craved the thrill of battle and the taste of blood; but she was smart enough to realize that the odds weren't in her favor. She could probably get two or three before they eventually cut her down, and her mission was to gather information about the strange crash, not storm the site and kill everything. She ran a hand across her smooth scalp and brushed her ponytail out of her face with a small growl. After jumping back up on the saddle of her warg, she began the long ride back to camp. Her superiors would be interested to hear about this.

Jaina Proudmoore was waiting patiently by the city gate, keeping one of the cities doctors close by. She wished to speak to this person if at all possible. The ships design, from her brief observation was incredible to say the least. It look advanced, far beyond anything the Horde or the Alliance could develop. The biggest thought on her mind was that it was more than likely an other-worldly being like the draenei. There were countless scenarios running through her mind at the moment. Perhaps they could be persuaded to enlighten them with their people's culture and technology, oh the possibilities were endless, and she was almost giddy with anticipation.

But her professionalism took back over once the gates opened and the horses stormed through. She quickly walked down towards the figure draped over one of the horse's back and got a quick look. It seemed she was correct, it was another alien being crash-landing in Azeroth, similar to that of the draenei with a few obvious differences. The scout who was handling the alien dismounted, carefully pulled her off the horse, and started to carry her towards the medical building with Jaina and the doctor following closely behind.

After setting the being down on the operating table, the scout team was dismissed and the doctor quickly and carefully began to inspect her. The human stripped the clothing off the alien and made his initial inspection. The outer appearance was similar to that of a human, but he wasn't sure at all about the inside. If there was one thing the experienced doctor didn't want, it was to try to fix her, but kill her in the process due to lack of knowledge. After another minute of studying, he sighed deeply and turned to Jaina.

"I'm deeply sorry my lady, but I don't have anything to go on with her. Her anatomy is completely foreign to me. There is nothing I can do for her, I am sorry." Jaina felt her heart sink, this being did not deserve to die, and she needed to find a way to help. There were no priests or druids or anyone other magical healer in Theramore at the moment that could aid her, just the city's doctors. But with a species as different as hers, they wouldn't be able to assist her.

"I understand doctor, do not worry. Try and find a way to sustain her; I must try and find a solution." The doctor bowed and made his way out of the room, as did jaina. Making her way back to her tower to think on their new visitor, and anything that might be done to help her.

Hakk smiled as he exited hyperspace, taking in at the look of the planet in front of him. It was a marvel indeed, perhaps his master would make good use of it once his business was concluded. His train of thought was broken when his holo-communicator began to beep incessantly, seeing it was his master calling, he wasted no time and hit 'accept'. Darth Malgus stood in the same position he had left in, arms crossed legs straight. "I will make this brief apprentice; I have transmitted the coordinates of the jedi's ship. How you handle the situation next is up to you." Hakk inclined his head to the hologram

"I will not fail you my master. The jedi will die." Malgus nodded once and turned away, ending the transmission. Just as soon as the image had flickered away, his navigation system zeroed in on the coordinates he had been given. Wasting no time with being discreet, he gunned his engines and shot towards the planet's surface.

Upon entering the planet's atmosphere, he slowed the engines and descended into the marsh. The sun had already faded and a pure, beautiful night sky could be seen. Hakk would admit, it was nice to see those every once in a while, it made landing on planets like these a little more discreet.

He could already see a small plume of smoke rising from the trees, which he assumed was the jedi's ship. But he also spotted the city at the edge of the land. It was a pitiful example of civilization. Part of him wanted to tear it down himself and let the new Empire rebuild it later on; but that would be a time wasted that he didn't have. He needed to find the jedi before she could make any sort of escape. Knowing them, if she did make it back to the Republic, she would report this planet and they would attempt to recruit in into their weak system. It would be like Voss all over again.

He contemplated landing in the city and going from there, but decided against it. He didn't want anyone, let alone a city of primitives touching his ship. He instead set the ship several miles west of the wreck hiding his ship deep in the cover of the trees.

After hoping out of the cockpit and closing the hatch, he took a moment to fully check his surroundings. Looking for any threats or points of interests. Seeing a road around a few minutes ahead he began to trek forward, immediately regretting not bringing a larger ship so he could bring a land speeder with him. He really did not wish to walk across this planet. And the fighter only had enough fuel for a return trip back to his master's ship.

After making it to the road he saw two banners in the distance. One was a stylized blue and yellow symbol of what looked to be the head of a maned Cathar. But the one to the left of it caught his interest. A red and black symbol. It intrigued him, so, he figured he would try his luck over there first. After a very mundane walk through stone walkways and wooden bridges he found a most curious sight: a gate made purely out sharpened logs that were tied together. It seemed that this settlement was a far worse example for civilization than the last city. As well it looked like he had finally gotten sight of this planet's populace.

He was instantly disgusted by the sight of them. They were large, fat, and their skin had a tan-ish color to them. As well, all seemed to have a massive underbite, and they were wearing nothing but looked like a dirty cloth diaper. He had to avoid retching in his mask as he kept to his approach, he needed answers, and if he had to deal with these freaks then so be it. But they had better hope that they didn't anger him.

As he reached the gates the things each held down their large maces to block his patch, which he could see were just large smoothed out rocks tied to branches. To him, that was strike one. He resisted the urge to strike them down, he couldn't get answers from a corpse. "What little humie want? This ogre land! You gonna leave now or we gonna put you in da stew!" Hakk could only raise an eye. That was strike two. But still their language surprised him.

" _They speak Galactic Common? How is that possible? Never mind, this just makes things easier. Never look a gift nerf in the mouth."_ He was interrupted from his thought when he felt the thing that was apparently called an ogre push him with the end of his weapon. He took a deep breath to quell the rage and spoke "I wish to speak with whoever leads you, you will bring me to them, now." The ogre looked down at the sith with a confused look.

"Why we do that, puny thing?" Hakk was starting to struggle to keep his anger contained.

"Simple. I will kill you if you do not" The ogre sat there for a full minute in silence before bursting out in a guttural laugh that only made Hakk want to kill him more. But, that was strike three. Smiling behind his mask, he reached in his robes, pulled the lightsabers from his hips and with a quick motion, sliced at the creature's chest. Then seamlessly, he reached out to the other guard and forced pushed him hard enough that its head cracked against a nearby tree. Letting the corpses fall to the floor, he took in a deep breath, he was going to enjoy his time here.

 **(A/N) Well, there you have it. As always, please review, let me know of any mistakes you may find, whether they be from my grammar or the lore. And if you have any ideas, please let me know. I promise they won't be ignored. But I will tell you. I only have enough time to post one or two more chapters. I leave for the US Navy bootcamp here in about eleven days. So, I'll work on the next chapter very soon and have it up as soon as I can.**


	3. Aggressive Negotiations

(A/N) **Hello again! Wow it has been some time, hasn't it? Well, I've been very busy with finishing boot camp, my move to Japan, my recent deployment, and drowning myself in Legion. I hadn't gotten around to writing especially since I don't have the same escapes that I used to have to write my material. But without any more delay, here is the next chapter.**

The sound of bodies hitting the floor was always pleasing to the young sith; almost therapeutic in a way. But, rampant slaughter of these primitives could wait, he couldn't find out where the Jedi was being kept from a village full of corpses; well, not unless he had a talented sith alchemist who could bring back the dead with him. For now, he would attempt to keep them alive as he figured out where his quarry was being kept. But should they waste his time, then he would make no promises as to their well-being. He stepped calmly into the village and watched as he was surrounded quickly by not only more of those large diaper-wearing abominations brandishing their weapons, but also a collection of smaller, green-skinned hunchbacks that were slightly better to look at, and a skinny human-like sentient with eyes that glowed a bright green that took up the entire eye, wielding the flimsiest blade he had ever laid eyes on.

Which begged the question of what else did these creatures use as weapons prompting him to look around at the others weapons. Unable to help himself the human started to chuckle, which quickly escalated to howling with laughter at their choices of weapon. Some were simply rocks that they had tied to a fallen tree branch. The best of the bunch was the crude looking axe the green-skin was holding, who by the way did not seem to take kindly to his laughing, or perhaps it was the way he had cut down his guards.

He began to shout at the sith in a language he couldn't discern, like a lot of gruff barking in that tone. It sounded like he was choking on a vibroblade. Hakk merely tilted his head to the side and extended his hand, pushing the hunchback out of his way as he walked right through the line that was there to greet him. "Who among you speaks basic?!" None moved to answer his request, but the creature he pushed showed his mood at having been ignored began to rush at him, axe held high with a battle cry on his lips. Raising his hand he halted the orc in his tracks with the force. He slowly began to close his hand into a fist as the thing began to struggle to breath as the others around him seemed too stunned to help their comrade.

"I will ask again. Who among your kind speaks Basic? Huttese? Anything?!" Surprisingly the large diaper creatures where the only ones who seemed to understand his words, though why they didn't offer to help he still wasn't sure. "Ah well, perhaps I should kill every last one of you, one at a time, until I get my answers!" He yelled as he squeezed the green-skin's throat, forcing him to gargle and choke. Then, one different creature appeared. It was an imposing thing, but somewhat familiar. As if a nerf had grown thinner, smaller, and began walking on two legs. A very solid black colored fur as well as being dressed in a leather robe that went all the way down to his hooves. It was also using a twisted branch to help him support himself. The creature put his hands out forward in a calming gesture.

"Peace human, there is no need for any more bloodshed. Please, let Gronack go and I will help you however I am able." Hakk raised his eyes behind his mask. He knew he was human? How? Well, he supposed it could begin to explain why they were speaking a language he was familiar with. Perhaps this was an uncharted colony world that became lost to both the Empire and Republic with time, or perhaps those who wished to escape? The answer to that question didn't matter in the end and would find the answer if he found the time.

With a sigh, he released his grip on the creature and allowed him to drop to the dirt. He sneered at the thing as he passed it, hearing choke and gasp for air in its lungs. But the moment he cleared it he heard the unmistakable sound of the creature diving for his weapon. Reaching his hand back he grabbed the axe with the force and yanked it into his hands before he could reach it, tossing the weapon clear across the marshlands. The bovine like creature stood with his mouth agape at what he probably believed was pure strength, or magic perhaps. But Hakk paid no attention, he needed to teach a primitive a quick lesson in threatening their betters.

He leaned down at the kneeling green-skin, hatred, disbelief, and defiance written across his face as Hakk stood up and slammed his plated boot across his face, knocking out him out cold and taking out several teeth. "Stupid primitives." He wiped the blood from his boot off on the dirt and continued to follow the bovine into a small hut. Sitting at the small table space in the center with a sigh, this planet made Hutta look like a world of infinite luxuries.

The black furred creature sat in the chair opposite to him. The creature offered him a smile as he grabbed a pot hanging over a fire and poured its contents into the cup. Hakk initially was about to decline but the dry feeling in his throat was something he was just no noticing. With a sigh, he pulled the hood back and began to undo the latches for the mask, hearing the gears turn as they gave. Setting it on the table he brought the cup to his nose and did his best to determine if it was in fact drinkable. When he realized that it smelled foreign to just about everything else he had drunk he brought it to his lips and hoped that it was not poisoned. Once he was satisfied, he set the cup back down and looked back up to creature who was still offering him a friendly smile. Hakk could only squint his eyes in slight suspicion.

"Why so friendly? I just killed two of your guards and almost choked that other one to death." The tauren sat back in his chair and sighed.

"Yes, but I am merely doing what I can to prevent any more harm from coming to our village. So human, I am Mokog Threestream, I'm am this village's healer. As you do not seem to bear the colors of the Alliance, and you have come on your own, I have a…..somewhat hard time believing you came here for the sole purpose of killing us for the sake of it. What is it you seek?" The sith's head was almost starting to spin. So many things were out of place, things he needed to figure out before he got to his master's task for him.

"Wait, I have questions to ask before I get to that." The bovine smiled, glad he was able to get him to talk, being honest he was half expecting to be run through with rather unique weapon of his. "How did you know my species? Are there already human's here?"

Mokog scrunched his eyes in confusion. What did that human just ask him? Perhaps he was suffering from memory loss? Was this some kind of test? Perhaps this human was the one in that odd aircraft that fell from the sky? If he was to be honest the last one actually seemed the most likely. He was in armor that he could not for the life of him identify and he had known many of the finest smiths both Horde and Alliance. And the weapon of his, was it a blade? Something else? And the way he tossed Gronack's axe with strength that even the warchief would envy. He was unsure, but he would answer the human's questions hopefully have his own answered in the process.

"Well yes, there are many humans on Azeroth. Did you not pass by Theramore on your way here?" From the look the human gave him it seemed he had no clue what he was talking about. The tauren cleared his throat to ward off the coming silence and set his massive hand on the table. "So, am I correct in that was your vehicle that crash landed in the marsh this morning?"

Hakk swiftly stood up and the mention of the ship, but calmed himself. It seemed this thing did have useful information. "No, that is not my ship!" The sith snapped. "But it does contain someone that I am hunting. I came to this planet to hunt down the occupant inside. Do you know where it is?" The tauren let loose a gasp, what was this human? Just like the Draenei this human was from outer space, from another world. Was this truly a human then? Were there more humans out there? More of their own? So many questions he had. He was about to unleash the flurry of questions that he had building up when the human held up a hand to stop him. "No more questions from you. Where is the ship? Where can I find it?"

The tauren sat back and brought the cup to his lips, sipping a little more tea as he found the correct words to say. "When the craft went down we sent a scout to investigate where it landed, she would not be my first choice for a scout as she is much more battle friendly but regardless. She should be returning momentarily, I did not crash very far from here." He touched his finger to his chin as he continued to play out all scenarios. "She was ordered to merely observe and report back and from the obviousness of the ship the Alliance without a doubt saw it as well, I would imagine the ship's occupant is in the hands of the Alliance. When the scout returns, you can get the answers of that you seek from her." The tauren stood up from his chair and extended his hand toward the human with a smile. "I have answered your questions as best as I am able. Will you promise to leave our village in peace?"

Hakk stood up from his chair and began to walk to the door "Provided you have not lied to me, then yes. If you have, then you all will die." Not even once looking back at him, there was a obvious tense silence that lasted for a few minutes as the human stared out the window, keeping his gaze locked on the village entrance. Hakk stood quietly, occasionally moving his hand up to wipe the sweat from his brow, this area of the planet was a place that reminded him far too much of Hutta.

Before he could think further he heard the people of the village begin to move toward the entrance, looking like they were making ready for someone. Sure enough a female Green skin rode swiftly into the village on a rather impressive, and massive armored wolf. The tauren slowly came up behind him and headed towards the door. "That is Morna Steelhands, the temporary scout. If she has run into your quarry, she will have seen it."

Hakk needed no other distractions, quickly headed in hear direction. Morna had already saddled her warg in the stables and was making her way to her captain Gronack to give the word on the strange ship. She stopped dead in her tracks as he eyes met the robed human slowly making his way towards her. Her teeth clenched in fury, what was this human filth doing in Horde territory? And why were her kin doing nothing to stop this cur? She would teach him his place. She gripped her axe and screamed at the top of her lungs. "HUMAN! You dare tread on Horde lands?!" She had expected the human to at least flinch but he only continued walking towards her. Fine, if this dog wished to die then she would happily indulge him. A battle cry was let loose and she charged toward him, only for him to raise his hand and to be hit with some unseen force that made her to fly backwards, pinning her against a wall that was originally a few feet behind her. She growled as she tried to force herself free, but was unable to move her arms and legs even slightly. The human used his free hands to give her the slow-finger wag, as if he was scolding a child for snacking before dinner, a gesture that only stoked the flames of her fury. "Release me Alliance scum!" The human let out a slow sigh before taking his free hand to grasp something on his belt, it was the same kind of cylinder that he had seen on the alien girl's belt when the human's took her back to their city. Just as soon as she had registered the object, he thumbed a trigger on the hilt and a bright red beam shot from the end, she closed her eyes waiting for the end, but it never came, it stopped just shy of hitting her neck. Her rage began to fade as she made the connections. The human saw this and took advantage.

"Are you ready to cooperate now?" She nodded once. "Good, that large one told me that you were the one sent to scout for that crashed vessel, is this correct?" Again, she nodded. "Then where is the Jedi?" Her eyes squinted in confusion.

"What? You mean the blue Draenei like thing?" The sith gave a confused look at the mention of a specie that he was not familiar with, but continued.

"This creature, what did it look like?"

"Blue skin, two long tentacles on her, clothed in robes, the same weapon that you have on her hip." Hakk, released his grip on her in the force, allowing her use of her arms. So then it seemed that his target is a blue skinned female Twi-lek. Good, that would make this hunt easier.

"I need to find her, where is she? Tell me!" The orc gave him a suspicious look.

"And what does it matter to you human?" And with that the blade and it's odd whirring noise was back in her face.

"She is my prey, my kill. For my master's glory I will have her head. Now where is she!" She forced her head back away from the blade. A true orc of the Horde never backed down from a fight and she hated with all of her heart being in a position as weak as this, so she made a plan.

"I will tell you on one condition human." The human growled loudly as brought up a hand.

"You will tell me where the Jedi is." The orc's face went blank.

"I will tell you where the jedi is. The Alliance took her east, to Theramore." With the orc regaining her mind the human began to walk away, Morna slowly getting to her feet. What had that human just done? Was it some sort of mind control? Her fellow comrades were already checking her to see if she was hurt, but her mind was elsewhere. This human was an anomaly, something different from every last human she had ever faced. She had made up her mind to follow him, she was determined to find out what he was, and why this so-called jedi was so important. But first, she had a report to give, and from the looks of things, she'd need to hand this off to someone other than Gronack.

After handing in her report to the orc in charge she sat in the ogre cave, eating her meal when the village healer Mokag sat next to her. He smiled gave a small chuckle as placed his hands across the table. "I saw you had an earlier chat with our human friend." She scowled as he was mentioned, she had already had her mind set on her plan of action. As soon as she filled her belly, she would leave. The tauren seemed to read he mind as he began to eat his own meal. "I already had your warg fitted with the necessary supplies for the trip, some things to last you a few days as you try to make sense of our new visitor." Morna was slightly stunned, from the condition that the human put her commander in, effortlessly on his part if the grunt's words were to be believed, them she had guessed that he would attempt to dissuade her from her path. But still, she was never one to look a gift kodo in the mouth.

"Thank you Mokog, your aid is appreciated. If anyone ask, I suppose you would say that I'm on another scouting mission?" The tauren smiled again and took a deep breath.

"As you would expect Morna. But do be careful, this is no simple warrior, he has proven that he is something far beyond that." The orc could only nod as she pushed her bowl away and made her way to the stables, saddling up her loyal companion Lockjaw and shooting off into the swamp. Yes the human had around an hours head start on her, but he was only on foot, she would catch up far before he reached Theramore.

Jaina Proudmoore sat sill in the medical ward with their alien visitor. The wounds on her skin looked to be quite painful and were certainly not going to get better by the power of staring. The doctor couldn't help her, for fear of hurting her worse, and the other healers, the priests, druids, and all others were being used to counter Garrosh's aggression in the Southern Barrens. There had to be somewhere she could go where she could be healed. The answer struck her had like one of her own frostbolts. It was so painfully obvious that she was furious that she didn't think of it in the first place.

There was a place of light and healing that was only a simple teleport spell away. She turned to her dutiful night elf bodyguard. "Pained, I know how we can fix her. Please fetch a pair of guardsman." She saluted and ran off towards the barracks.

Tanoldas sat trying to get himself to choke down the food, he was by no means a picky eater, but this was horribly disgusting, like it had been scrapped off an orc's foot after a whole week. But, it was the only food available and he didn't feel like starving. Surprisingly, Captain Fireshade was right across the table from him, trying to force his own plate of food down; a far cry of Silvermoon cuisine he was certain of. But also, what confused him was his Captain was now suddenly being really nice to him, so much so that he was starting to wonder if the Captain remembered the rules on fraternization. Then again, he did make the mistake of saying that he would try to set his sister up with him, who is actually a lower rank than he was.

He felt that he needed to say something, he never did like silence that much. "So uh, sir?" The high elf looked up, still chewing his rations. "That being we found out in the marsh. You think it's some other kind of Draenei, some other kind of alien, maybe a Legion agent?" The captain took a moment to swallow his food before rubbing his chin.

"I couldn't say Corporal. If you ask me it seems harmless enough, but looks can be deceiving. At the end of the day it isn't our place to decide, that is up to Lady Jaina." As they both stood up to remove their dishes they were approached by none other than Sentinel Pained herself.

"You two, grab your gear and come with me, Lady Jaina requires your service." Both snapped to attention and sounded an affirmative, running to the armory and picking up their armor and longswords. As soon as they were ready Pained directed them into the medical area, where their visitor was still being kept, though now the doctor was currently wrapping up what he could of her wounds, trying his best to keep her comfortable. Jaina Proudmoore stood over both and watched on, turning to face both guardsmen. "Corporal Bradshaw, Captain Fireshade, it is good to see you. Since time is likely of the essence and I have wasted enough of her time already, I will get right to the heart of the matter." She began to channel arcane energy through her hands as her arms began to give off a heavy blue glow, her eyes shining with the same power she was generating.

"I need to make sure our guest is healed properly, as we have no idea of her anatomy. We will do the next best thing." As she finished the spell, the portal formed. "I will be taking her to the Exodar and have the Draenei heal her, the Light seems to be our best hope." She turned back to face the two. "I need you two as my escorts." The two gave one last salute before taking their place next to Jaina, carefully following her into the portal with their alien guest.

 **(A/N) Perfect! I've finally managed to crank this out. You have my word that this will be updated frequently. For those of you who actually waited for this be updated, I really hope you enjoyed. But if you liked it, didn't like it, or found an error or a lore hiccup that you need to bring to my attention please do so, and I will gladly fix it. Have a great day!**


End file.
